


Disgaea Minion Ficlets

by Kalloway



Category: Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A series of ficlets about some of Laharl's minions.(Well, the generic units in my original game, at least...)





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted ~2004 as individual ficlets. After several hundred hours with my entire party, I'd imagined them all personalities of their own...
> 
> With some bonus dorky game mechanics thrown in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sacrifice is necessary. But temporary.

Lyss looked over at Tana, well aware that while they weren't exactly outnumbered, whichever one the enemy ghost went after didn't stand a chance.

"I'll go," Tana said, winking and raising her fists.

They were the last two fighters standing, and there was just one member of the enemy squad left. With it defeated they could go back, revive the fallen, and be healed.

Whichever one was left.

Lyss shook her head.

"I can't let you get hurt," she said, hoisting her battle axe and getting ready to move directly into the path of the spirit.

"I'm already hurt. And it's only for a little bit, until I'm revived," Tana replied.

"You need the experience."

"So do you."

"I'm..."

And before Lyss could so much as move a step, Tana grinned and bounced on by, offering just a quick kiss before she temporarily sacrificed herself.

"Tana..."

With a smile, Tana took her final blow.

"Go Lyss!"

Lyss couldn't help laughing. Through everything they'd been through with Prince Laharl, Tana had always had a wicked smile on her face, happily doing whatever needed.

Just one ghost and she'd be back at the castle, ready for a day's sleep curled up with Tana beside her. Really, it didn't take more than a tap to take care of the ghost. It was easy.

Yet she didn't feel like celebrating. She was in too much of a hurry.

Laharl offered her no congratulatory sentiments later, not even the odd extra item usually given over when she proved herself in yet another battle.

With a sigh, Lyss turned around, head down.

"Yay, Lyss, go, Lyss!"

Tana was standing there, looking as good as the day she was created.

Again, Lyss smiled. There was something about Tana that brought it out in her.

"So... what'cha doing?" Tana asked, bouncing over to stand beside Lyss.

"Well," Lyss said, trying not to make it too obvious. "I do owe you one."


	2. Sinnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyss had, Lyss had, Lyss had...

Sinnia sat, her knees up by her chin, against one of the castle hallway walls. No one had walked by in quite some time, which was nice. She liked being alone. When she was alone, she didn't feel as though she was half-empty.

It had occurred to her to ask her mentor, Jurri, about the feeling, yet she didn't really want to. That, truthfully, would mean talking to Jurri, something she wasn't quite ready to do.

She was definitely stronger than some of Prince Laharl's other minions. That was a fact. She had proved herself in a few battles over the last few days, but all but one were really training sessions run by the closest thing the group had to an actual commander, Lyss. And, embarrassingly enough, it was Lyss who had to keep coming to her rescue.

Lyss was the one everyone admitted to looking up to. She was as kind and sweet as any self-respecting demon could be, yet she corrected and praised more than she punished. Sinnia could easily see why Lyss had everything.

Lyss had a high rank with the Dark Assembly. Lyss had Prince Laharl's favour. Lyss had the best weapons and accessories the second they were available.

And Sinnia, she knew that she was barely allotted scraps in the budget. She received hand-me-downs from the ronin E-chan and the trio of ghosts.

"You look just like Lyss used to, sitting there," a voice said suddenly.

Sinnia looked up quickly, blinking a moment before she realized it was Tana, the pink-haired brawler who was more commonly known as Lyss' girlfriend.

"Huh?" Sinnia stammered, getting to her feet. Hopefully she wouldn't get in trouble for skipping out on practice. It was just that her heart wasn't in it at all.

"Lyss," Tana continued, "used to come sit up here whenever she was revived after falling in battle. It embarrassed her. She had a hard time learning her weapon and couldn't hit very hard for a long time. So she hid."

Sinnia blinked. Surely Tana was telling a tale. Demons did lie often.

"You look like you don't believe me!" Tana exclaimed, laughing. "It's true. You just weren't around back then. No one starts out as the best, they work their way there."

"There's no place for me though," Sinnia said. "I'm... baggage."

"That isn't true," Tana replied, her hands on her hips. "If there could only be one star brawler, I wouldn't still be around. So there's more than enough room for warriors."

Sinnia shook her head. "I'll never be as good as Lyss."

"Fine then," Tana said, turning to go. "Be as good as Sinnia."

With her mouth open to retort, Sinnia found herself suddenly speechless. She didn't have to become Lyss. She could find her own place.

Running in the other direction, Sinnia could only hope Lyss would forgive her lateness and let her take a stab, literally, at one of the practice fafnirs out in Blair Forest..


	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tana doesn't quite have all the information.

"Maybe you should apologize," Tana suggested, looking across the room from the Rosen Queen counter to where Feyth was standing, looking a little disoriented and more than a bit put out.

"Demons don't apologize," Lyss said sternly. "Besides, we all die now and then. He can get used to it. Anyway, it was just a training exercise."

"Which why he's upset. I know he wants to be..."

Lyss narrowed her eyes. "Since when did Laharl decide you were a unit leader?"

"Lyss!"

Paying for her purchases, Lyss stepped away. "We're all edgy. There are big battles coming up."

"Which is why the troops need to know that they're important," Tana pleaded. She knew Lyss was stubborn, but this was bordering on ridiculous.

"He's going to be part of my unit," Lyss said nonchalantly after a moment. "He and Jemma-nys the Mage."

"Oh..." Tana paused, her mouth open. "Right."

The opportunity was seized in a moment as Lyss didn't bother to consider her surroundings before pulling Tana into a deep kiss. Tana was just a bit younger and certainly weaker, but Lyss certainly respected her counterpart's opinion. She just wished that Tana would wait to know all of the information before drawing conclusions.

Tana was warm and tasted of the overwhelmingly sweet hospital medicine they had all had administered. Usually the taste was grotesque, but coming from Tana's mouth it was a perfect poison.

"I should take him out to fight dragons," Lyss said thoughtfully after she let Tana go. Tana just gasped for breath, obviously still a bit confused as to what had just transpired.

"Not right now," Tana replied a moment later as she glanced back at where Feyth was still standing.

Peering over, Lyss couldn't help a slightly wicked grin. Deus-in, another member of her unit, had his fingers up in Feyth's hair, pulling the young demon close enough for questionable behavior.

"I do think all is well that ends well," Lyss said, grabbing her axe from where it leaned against a wall and hoisting it over her shoulder. Her sword hung at her side, leaving her one free hand to playfully smack Tana's bottom.

"Well? You call that 'well'? I was one alternate netherworld demon away from being you, y'know? And then I would be the one calling the shots..."

Lyss rolled her eyes, trying to block out her pink-haired girlfriend's continued rambling as they headed off to their barracks for a bit of rest.


	4. Anidee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character exploration for a Nekomata minion.

Sinnia and Anidee crashed to the ground laughing, the nekomata waving her paws in the air, causing the pair to laugh harder.

"No wonder you only use your claws," Sinnia said as soon as she could speak. "You're terrible with a spear."

"I could've told you that," Anidee answered, staying where she lay, looking up at the sky. "Nekomata use only their claws for battle, paws and toes. I'm sure I can kick harder than you."

"I'm sure you can too," Sinnia said, sitting up. "But that was fun. Maybe we can both borrow axes next time."

"Oh... we'd both be in a world of hurt, that or everyone would want to join in and by the end of the day older sister Lyss would be plowin' us down with our own weapons!" Anidee waved her paws in the air again - not meant for weapons.

Sinnia burst out laughing for a second - third? - time.

Yeah, it'd be like that if the wrong people found out... but maybe some of the low levels... Flonne maybe, would want to play weapon swap games. The angel would likely be a riot with an axe.

Anidee purred and Sinnia sighed. For now though, just them.


	5. Onala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onala is a too strong for her own good?

Onala had always thought she was polite and cute, for a demon. The factor she rarely took into consideration was that she was also a high level Star Mage, capable of insanely mass destruction.

Apparently, being able to one-hit kill was major turn off, though, leaving Onala to only watch the boys on the battlefield instead of getting her own to play with.

"'Nala-dono," a voice behind her said suddenly, nearly startling her. Turning, she realized it was simply her own pupil, Remm, a mediocre fighter who she simply... needed... to spend more time with.

He was, after all, fairly good looking.

"Yes, Remm?" she asked, smiling as politely and cutely as she could. As far as she knew, Remm was both straight and single.

"I was wondering if I could go on a training mission with you tomorrow," Remm said quickly, his voice betraying his strong build. "I mean, if you don't mind."

Oh yes, 'Nala thought, with a little work Remm would be right up her alley.

"It's a date!" Onala replied, wondering why she hadn't thought of all this sooner.


	6. Alita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to be her, just to have her.

Alita knew that she was different in that she didn't want to be Lyss or Lyss' contemporary, the mystic third general that Lyss was always petitioning for.

No, Alita just wanted to fuck Lyss, show her General that her hands were better at soft caresses than punching out enemies. She wanted to feel the warmth of Lyss' naked body as she lay over it, her breasts against Lyss'. She wanted to run her hands over Lyss' nipples, gently pinching them before sucking and running her tongue over them both.

She'd move lower, of course, fingers first finding warm folds and parting them, dipping into the hot wet well of Lyss' body before moving up just a bit to rub Lyss' clit.

Alita could hear Lyss' moans in her mind, soft and short, almost pleading for more.

She liked the thought of the general writhing against her fingers, moving them faster as she spread the fluid that gathered, making each motion count.

Alita couldn't help touching herself, laying on her bed and pulling down her pants, amazed to find herself so wet.

If only her own clit was Lyss', this was just what she'd do, teasing Lyss, taking her right to the edge then backing off, planting one kiss right perfectly on her clitoris.

And then she'd just start licking, lapping up all of that fluid, sweet like any demon, listening to Lyss cry her name, beg for more...

Lyss would come, hard, breathless and panting but still ready to give as good as she got.

Alita would be in metaphorical heaven then, not her own bed with her hands between her legs, crying out in a solitary orgasm as she realized her fantasies were all futile.

Some things she just couldn't have. And some dreams just weren't fair to dream. She wasn't sated, just empty. Yes, it wasn't even fair to dream.


	7. E-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E-chan leads a patrol.

E-chan smiled. With Lyss tending to tactical plans, she had been chosen to take the second unit on patrol. That meant taking care of rebel demons and anything else deemed to be a nuisance.

The problem was -E-chan frowned- is that absolutely nothing was happening. They were patrolling all the usual places with absolutely no success.

It wasn't that she wanted to face a dozen zombies with only four demons as back-up, but it would be nice to do a little worthwhile training.

They kept walking and E-chan quizzed Xandri and Lourei on demon types as they went. When that got dull, she started asking Simon and the powerful knight Kamsea about weapons.

"E-chan," Xandri said suddenly and with a grin that stretched ear to ear to show off small pointed teeth.

"Mmm?" E-chan replied. She didn't break her stance.

"This is a nice change," Xandri noted. "With Lyss we get action, but with you we're getting knowledge."

E-chan smiled. For once she was happy not to be the exalted warrior general but instead a perceptive, intelligent ronin.


	8. Kayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contentment and dreams.

Kayla brushed her hair one-hundred times before bed, never brushed her teeth, and always sharpened her sword the night before battle.

She knew her role - she was the second-best; next behind Lyss and General No. 2 in service to the great Prince Laharl. It was who she was.

And while a lesser demon might have been downright upset at being so close to Lyss but so far away, Kayla wasn't. In her closeness, she knew Lyss, knew how strategic and silly and cool Lyss was. Lyss had never asked for her role - in fact, for a while, she'd been trying to catch up to Kayla in learning the ways of the blade.

Kayla ran her brush through her hair for the one-hundredth time and smiled. She set her brush down on her nightstand and then swung her legs onto the bed as carefully as she could so as to not wake her partner.

The day had been uneventful, just a few dragon-demons rounded up. Perfect, really. Side by side with Lyss, it had been easy, even with Flonne tagging along as "help".

She knew what she would dream, too - she would dream of a third general, a rounded army - the sort capable of anything.


End file.
